warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer:Erlenlicht/DiskArchiv 1
Hi und Willkommen Huhu, und herzlich willkommen im WaCa Erfindungs Wiki. Mein Name ist Wildblüte (früher hieß ich mal Funkentänzer), oder auch Sternenschnee (Sternenschnee ist mein ehemaliger Account). Wenn du Fragen zu den Regeln oder den Leuten hier hast bin ich immer erreichbar. Ich könnte dir auch Cover und/oder Bilder designen falls du magst. Eine Sigi kann ich noch nicht machen, da wendest du dich am besten an Nussfrost oder Mohnfrost. Schau doch mal im Chat vorbei. Und, es würde mich sehr freuen wenn du mir zurückschreiben würdest. So zu viel gelabert. Ganz liebe Grüße und viel Spaß, Ps: Kann ich dich light nennen? Blitzschlags Geschichte Liebe/-r Erlenlicht, Ich habe gerade gesehen, dass du meine Story Blitzschlags Geschichte bearbeitet hast. Du hast es nur gut gemeint, das sehe ich an der Sache die du geändert hast, trotzdem würde ich dich bitten, das bearbeiten von fremden Artikeln ab jetzt zu unterlassen. Ich bin dir natürlich nicht böse ich meine es ist mit ja auch schon selber passiert, und da hab ich eine Ermahnung von Nussfrost und Mohnfrost bekommen. Es ist halt für den Autor nicht so toll wenn fremde an seinen Artikel rumbasteln. Sie haben sich dabei etwas gedacht als sie den Artikel so geschrieben haben und das sollte auch so bleiben. Ich werde jetzt deine Bearbeitung nicht rückgängig machen weil ich es süß finde wie du meine Geschichte so verbessern wolltest, aber ich bitte dich trotzdem es ab nun zu unterlassen. Falls dir etwas im Artikel auffällt kannst du das in den Kimmentaren bemerken und der Autor wird das Problem beseitigen. Ich hoffe du bist mir jetzt nicht böse Deine 13:54, 18. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Dankö Danke für das super liebe Kompliment ❤️ So was bekommt man nicht alle Tage! Und in die Überschrift musst du übrigens nicht An ... schreiben sondern den Betreff der Nachricht wir in einer E-Mail! �� LG 17:26, 19. Jun. 2018 (UTC) PS: wollen wir Freunde sein? Alsooo, das ist im Prinzip ganz einfach. Du klickst oben auf den Button Hinzufügen und dann erscheint eine Leiste wo du den Namen deiner Geschichte oder seines Charakters eingeben kannst. Falls es schon eine Seite mit diesem Namen gibt (das wird angezeigt), dann hänge an den Artikelnamen in der Leiste einfach ein (By Erlenlicht) dran. Dann erscheint eine neue Seite und du kannst los legen. Orientiere dich gerne bei Charakterseiten an schon vorhandenen Seiten vom Aufbau her. LG 17:36, 19. Jun. 2018 (UTC)thumb|Da drauf klicken! Bilder usw. Also ich benutze für meine Katzen immer die App Avatar Maker Cats. Ich schick ein Bild wir die Bilder von dieser App so aussehen.thumb DAs ist eigentlich ganz noice. Und klar kannst du mich ch Blümchen oder Wildflower nennen xD Kp wie alt du bist vielleicht 12-14? LG Blümchen du, ja ich xD Du hast mich doch vorhin Blümchen genannt oder? Aber egal. Klar kann ich dir das Bild machen! LG Wildflower ****können wir zum schreiben icht einfach die Nachrichten hier verändern? Bild thumb|Nicht so schön thumb|Hier färbst du die Beine Also hier erstmal Funkenstern. Dann ein Bild wie man die Beine färbt. Und ich weis nicht was du mit dem hier schreiben meinst. LG ich ***einfach in deinen Nachrichten meine Antwort schreibe! ) *** *** *** *** Danke! (für die Prophezeiung) Hi Blüte, Kannst du die Prophezeiung auch in Funkensterns Steckbrief eintragen? Hallo Wildi, Kannst du (wenn du willst) in Braunschweifs Vermächtnis in Funkenjunges Kinderstubenzeit noch ein paar Erlebnisse schreiben? Mir fällt dort einfachh nichts ein! ;( Deine Wiki Freundin PS: Wie erstellt man Kategorien? Geschichte verändert Hi Brezel, Du meintest ja ich kann die Kinderstubenzeit verändern. Ich habe ein kleines Erlebniss hinzugeschrieben und du kannst es dir gerne anschauen. Wenn es dir nicht gefällt kannst du es wegmachen oder verändern. :P Deine Bratwurst Dankee! hier antworten Brezel, es fällt mir leider sehr schwer, deine Nachrichten die du auf deine eigene Disk schreibst zu lesen weil ich dann keine Benachrichtigung bekomme bitte antworte auf meiner Disk. Man kann Prophezeiungen leider nicht in infoboxen tun. Wegen den Kategorien; auf der Hauptseite ist ein Link zu einer Seite auf der du deine Kategorie (By Erlenlicht) anmeldest. Bitte achte dabei auf das Leerzeichen Zwischen dem By und dem Erlenlicht ;) LG 16:56, 26. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Also , das ist unterschiedlich, je nach dem wie viel Zeit Tautropfen hat. Aber wahrscheinlich nicht mehr als 7-10 Tage 14:12, 27. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Bildnutzung Hallo Erlenlicht, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du bei Wintersturms Eis des Verderbens-Geschichte zu deinem Kommentar ein Bild von Curly Sun ungefragt hinzugefügt hast, von dem Wintersturm dann fälschlicherweise annahm, du hättest es ihr gemacht. Ob das nun gewollt war oder nicht, war dein Verhalten darauf nicht korrekt. Zum einen hast du ein Bild verwendet, welches dir nicht gehört (und mit deiner Art von Kommentar zumindest impliziert, du hättest es gemacht) und zum anderen hast du Wintersturm nicht darauf hingewiesen, dass es nicht von dir ist, als sie sich dafür bei dir bedankt hat. Sieh diese Nachricht also als eine Verwarnung an, denn wir sehen es hier ganz und gar nicht gerne, wenn jemand die Bilder von anderen klaut oder ungefragt verwendet/als seine eigenen ausgibt. Sollte so etwas noch einmal vorkommen, wird das einen temporären Bann mit sich ziehen, darum sorge in Zukunft bitte dafür, zu fragen, bevor du die Bilder anderer User (egal ob aus diesem Wiki oder dem Rest des Internets) verwendest. 22:45, 28. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Ehm ja. Also verarschen kann ich mich auch alleine. Wie hier raus ersichtlich ist, hast du in der Tat das Bild von Curly Sun zu deinem Kommentar hinzugefügt. Art Theft zu begehen ist ja eine Sache, aber es dann auch noch zu leugnen ist traurig. 16:57, 30. Jun. 2018 (UTC) Re: Cover Klar kann ich dir ein Cover für deine Geschichten Machen. Du musst mir nur sagen was für Katzen es sein sollen. Am besten schickst du mir Bilder die im Hintergrund sein sollen und Fotos von Katzen die z.B. Kämpfen sollen. Darunter auch Die Katze die als HauptCharakter auf dem Cover gezeigt werden soll. LG [[User:Leopardenschwinge|''L'e''o]][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leopardenschwinge|''Play crazy.'Play funny.'Play like you!'']] 17:13, 2. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Re: Cover "Braunschweifs vermächtniss" Wie wäre es wenn du mir einfach die Farben der Katzen sagst usw. Auch welchen Hintergrund oder so xD Also wald, oder Fluss :D LG [[User:Leopardenschwinge|''L'e'o'']][[Benutzer Diskussion:Leopardenschwinge|''Play crazy.'Play funny.'Play like you!'']] 11:37, 3. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Re: Kategorie Da gibts viele Möglichkeiten: #Einfach irgendeine beliebige "By-Kategorie" raussuchen und oben im Link den Usernamen durch deinen eigenen ersetzen. #Gleich hinter dem /wiki/ Teil in der URL das "Kategorie:By Erlenlicht" ergänzen. #Eine neue Seite mit dem Namen '''Kategorie:By Erlenlicht erstellen. Durch das Kategorie davon wird die Seite dann automatisch zu einer Kategorieseite 13:44, 3. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Wenn du eine Seite bearbeitest werden dir rechts die Kategorien angezeigt. Wenn du mit der Maus drüber hoverst erscheinen bei der jeweiligen Kategorie zwei Symbole - ein Stift zum umbenennen/ändern der Kategorie und ein Mülleimer zum Löschen der Kategorie von der Seite. Bei deiner By-Kategorie hat du übrigens noch nicht deine Privat-Vorlage hinzugefügt bzw. zumindest die Kategorie "Private Kategorien" ergänzt, falls du die Vorlage nicht draufhaben willst. 15:47, 3. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Hi Erle Sooo ... endlich melde ich mich mal! ^^ Ich wäre liebend gerne deine Freundin! Darf ich dich Lichti nennen? :3 Also, ich werde demnächst auch in die achte Klasse kommen, aber normalerweise müsste ich erst in die siebte, weil ich mit fünf Jahren in die Schule gekommen bin. Ich bin ebenfalls eine Kätzin und lebe in der dunkelsten Dunkelheit ... Die Prophezeiung von Lichtstrahl hätte ich wirklich gerne farbig. Wenn du willst, kannst du das ja machen, weil mit diesen farbigen Dingstas kenne ich mich noch nicht aus ^^ Wir könnten tatsächlich mal eine Geschichte zusammen schreiben, sobald ich mit Lichtstrahls Geschichte fertig bin, man muss aber auch bedenken, dass ich manchmal nur so zwei-/dreimal die Woche online komme ^^ Puh ... das war‘s jetzt mit meinem Text :3 Herzliche Grüße, deine Erlenfrost (Diskussion) 14:18, 4. Jul. 2018 (UTC) P.S.: Könntest du mir vielleicht erklären, wie man Bilder einfügt??? :) Erlenfrost (Diskussion) 14:21, 4. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Re: (An)Frage Also so wirklich kodieren kann ich auch nicht (jedenfalls nicht ohne auch schon ein Grundgerüst zu haben), aber ich kann dir erklären, wie die Formatierungen, Vorlagen usw. funktionieren. Was das Adminwerden angeht, solltest du dir einmal diesen Blog hier durchlesen. Im Prinzip trifft es damit die Kriterien usw. auf den Kopf. 00:54, 5. Jul. 2018 (UTC) RE RE: Bild einfügen Vielen, vielen Dank, Lichti! Ich kenne es, wenn man Rückenschmerzen hat, hab ich auch manchmal, da ich Skoliose (schreibt man das so? xD) habe. Liebste Grüße, deine Erlenfrost (Diskussion) 11:37, 5. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Der Screenshot, mit dem ich dir gezeigt habe, dass du ein Bild von Curly Sun in einen deiner Kommentare eingefügt hast, zeigte lediglich den Versionsunterschied vor und nach meiner Bearbeitung an deinem Kommantar an (weil ich das Bild daraus entfernt habe). Entdeckt habe ich das Bild, weil auf seiner Dateiseite angegeben war, dass es in diesem Kommentar benutzt wurde. In diese Versionsunterschied-Ansicht kommst du, wenn du auf einer Seite auf den Pfeil neben dem "Bearbeiten"-Knopf drückst. Dann kannst du auf Versioen gehen, um dir alle vorherigen Versionen und Bearbeitungen, die an einer Seite vorgenommen wurden, anzuschauen. Um die Überprüfungen von Kategorien kümmere ich mich, wenn ich etwas mehr Zeit habe, bis dahin musst du dich leider noch etwas gedulden 18:59, 5. Jul. 2018 (UTC) RE: ... das mit dem Bildnamen Hey Erlenlicht�� Erstmal vorab: Ja ich bin dreizehn (sieht man mir nicht an dass ich dreizehn bin�� Wirke ich älter oder jünger?) 1️⃣3️⃣ Jipp, das war zum PS Nuuun zu deiner Frage: Richtig genau weiß ich es auch nicht, aber bei mir klappt es meistens so, dass ich immer in den Quelltextmodus gehe und dann auf Bild hinzufügen gehe (das dritte Symbol von rechts da oben) füge das Bild hinzu und dann tippe ich auf „weitere Optionen“. Dort siehst du dann den Namen deiner Datei und änderst ihn. Naja so hat es bei mir funktioniert ����‍♀️thumb|Nur zum Verständnis Deine 20:51, 5. Jul. 2018 (UTC) PS: Wie alt bist du eigentlich? RE: Geburtstag Oki Nun dann sind wir ja gleich alt�� Kommst du jetzt auch in die 8. Klasse? Zu deinem PS: ich habe am 19.5 Geburtstag �� Juhu! Okay, dein Rätsel ist echt schwer... vielleicht der 24.12 oder der 22.11 ? Naja, zwar schreibe ich nicht am Computer, aber ich kann dir erklären wo sich ^^ befindet. Auf dem Computer musst du aber zweimal (!) auf die Taste drücken um ^^ zu bekommen, denn nur ein ^ kriegst du auf dem Computer nicht hin. So guck mal links oben zu dieser ESC Taste. Darunter befindet sich dann die ^ Taste und darauf klickst du dann zweimal. Bin nicht so gut im erklären, hoffe aber trotzdem du hast es verstanden����‍♀️ Deine Re: Frage Hei Erle, tut mir sehr leid, so etwas ist mir noch nie passiert! Ich kann dir nicht helfen oder sagen was das war. Frag mal Tau oder einen anderen Admin! LG 18:33, 6. Jul. 2018 (UTC) PS : noice Siggi Re: Löschantrag Hallo Erlenlicht, Wenn du eine Seite gelöscht haben möchtest, dann füge ihr bitte die Kategorie "Löschanträge" hinzu. Alle Seiten und Bilder in dieser Kategorie werden nach kurzer Zeit dann immer gelöscht 15:35, 7. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Namen für Bachwolkes Jungen Hallöchen, Lichti! Ich brauche deine Hilfe . . . nämlich kann ich mich nicht entscheiden, welche Namen Bachwolkes zukünftige Jungen tragen sollen. Deshalb bitte ich dich, ob du vielleicht Ideen hast . . . es sollten vier Junge werden. Danke schon mal im Voraus, ich hoffe, ich nerv dich nicht mit meinen Fragen ^^ Liebste Grüße, Deine Erlenfrost (Diskussion) 09:42, 8. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Schildpatt Hi, Lichti! Vielen Dank für die Namensvorschläge! Also, die Farbe Schildpatt ist ... wie soll ich es sagen? Also, schildpattfarben und weiß ist, wenn der meiste Teil des Fells weiß ist mit z.B. rotbraunen, schwarzen, gelben Flecken oder Tupfen. Schildpattfarben und schwarz ist, wenn der meiste Teil des Fells schwarz ist mit z.B. roten, gelben, braunen Tupfen. Ich hoffe, ich konnte dir weiterhelfen! Bis dann, Erlenfrost (Diskussion) 14:12, 8. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Du hast bei der Erstellung der Kategorie lediglich vergessen, vor den Seitennamen ein "Kategorie:" zu schreiben. Dadurch, dass du jetzt aber schon überall diesen namen für die Kategorie zu deinen Seiten eingefügt hat, musst du sie nur noch erstellen: Kategorie:Düstere_Prophezeiung_(By_Erlenlicht) Übrigens: bitte erstelle in Zukunft die Kategorie auch mit dem Namen, mit dem du sie angemeldet hast. In deiner Anmeldung hast du sie nur "Düstere Prophezeiung" genannt, jetzt hast du ihr aber den Namen "Düstere Prophezeiung (By Erlenlicht)" gegeben. Wäre gut, wenn du für die Zukunft auch nur das erstellst, was du auch mit genau dem Namen anmeldest 12:56, 9. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Edit:Vergiss das von mir oben geschriebene Ganz einfach. Du hast das Aussehen von Salbeipfote & Dämmerpfote zu Schildpatt geändert. Obwohl sie ein Aussehen was das Fell betrifft haten. Deswegen der Kommentar. 12:07, 13. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Kein WLAN sorry... also meine Grundidee war ja die Beziehung zwischen Blüte Baumherz und Dunkelbart 12:32, 13. Jul. 2018 (UTC) RE: Chara thread Ich hab kein Problem damit. Ich hab ja selber Wildblüte und Wintersturm gefragt. 12:52, 13. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Hoi :3 Ach du heilige, du hast ja richtig viele Nachrichten. xD Also zu deiner Frage: Eine NMS ist eine N'eue '''M'ittel's'''chule. Dort kann man ab der dritten Klasse Wahlfächer wählen, wie italienisch, Naturwissenschaftliches Experimentieren etc. Außerdem ist das Notensystem etwas anders, dort gibt es nämlich nicht einfach so 1,2,3,4,5 sondern 1,2,3,4,3G,4G,5G. Alles in allem, es ist eine ganz normale Schule, nur mit anderem Namen, Schwerpuntken, die man, wenn man in die Schule kommt, wählen darf (z.B. Habe ich Natur und Technik.) und einem leichteren Notensystem. (Wenn man 4G hat, kommt man durch und man braucht um die 30% für ein 4G, soweit ich weiß xD) Ach und PS: Darf ich dich Brezel nennen? :3 Und PPS: Ich mag dich :3 (als Person. xD) LG Mond Mond der auf Teich scheint (Diskussion) 00:02, 15. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Fragee Hi Brezel! :) Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du mir erklären kannst wie das mit dem SeniorenClan hinzufügen geht? Ich krieg das irgendwie nicht richtig hin und bin dann auf dich gestoßen. ^^ (Und ich weiß, dass du eigentlich recht schnell antwortest, wenn es zur richtige Zeit kommt. xD) Danki LG Mond Mond der auf Teich scheint (Diskussion) 17:54, 19. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Re:Gefährtenbild Hey, Erlenlicht, erst einmal freut es mich, dass wohl alles reibungslos mit deiner Signatur geklappt hat ^-^ sie sieht echt schön aus :) Nun zu deiner Anfrage: Grundsätzlich kann ich dir auf jeden Fall ein Gefährtenbild machen ^^ du wirst dich aber in ein bisschen Geduld üben müssen, einerseits eventuell wegen einer Frage, die ich dazu noch habe, und andererseits, da ich mich erst nächstes Wochenende dafür hinsetzen kann, da nächste Woche Mo-Do ziemlich verplant ist s: aber früher oder später bekommst du es garantiert ^^ ich habe erst vor ein paar Tagen ein Gefährtenbild im WaCa Wiki fertiggestellt und dabei ist mir einfach aufgefallen, wieviel Spaß mir dieses Projekt immer gemacht hat. Aber nun zu den Fragen: *Welche Vorlagen für die Katzen soll ich verwenden? Hier findest du eine große Auswahl an Vorlagen, die häufiger im Wiki verwendet wurden. Ansonsten kannst du dich natürlich auch auf Suche im großen weiten Internet begeben ^^ wichtig ist nur, dass man sie kostenlos verwenden darf und sie pixelige Outlines haben (sollten also auch .png-Dateien sein). Je nachdem, für welche Vorlage(n) du dich entscheidest, kann es natürlich sein, dass sich die Arbeit am Bild etwas zieht, da ich mich mit Vorlagen, mit denen ich bisher noch nie gearbeitet habe, erst auseinandersetzen muss und diese natürlich auch erst shaden muss ^^ trotzdem lasse ich dir da die Entscheidung, aber ohne Vorlage kann ich nichts machen ^^ *Wegen den Farben: Das bezieht sich auf die Farbe(n), die die Namen und die Feder haben sollen. Das Problem ist, dass die Namen/Feder in den Farben eines Sonnenuntergangen wahrscheinlich schwer zu erkennen sein wird, wenn im Hintergrund ein Sonnenuntergang zu sehen ist ^^ nehmen wir mal als Beispiel mein aktuellstes Gefährtenbild (hier): Die Farben sind ein Verlauf von "Türkisblau" nach "Türkisgrün" (ob ich das gut umgesetzt habe, sei mal dahingestellt, so hab ich es jedenfalls verstanden xD) und man sieht sie relativ gut gegenüber dem dunklen Hintergrund. Wie dem auch sei, ich möchte dich in deiner Farbwahl nicht einschränken, aber ich müsste zum Beispiel auch wissen, ''was welche Farbe haben soll, wenn du mehrere haben willst ^^ Also sollen die Namen die Farben eines Sonnenuntergangs haben oder die Feder? Und was soll die Farben der Katzen und eines Nadelwaldes haben? *Hier bin ich mir einfach nicht sicher, ob ich das falsch verstanden habe: Soll ein Nadelwald zu sehen sein? Oder soll ich nur die Farben davon verwenden? *Die letzte Frage (denke ich xD): Was für eine Augenfarbe hat Blattgrün? ^^ Joa, ich denke, das war's zumindest für's Erste ^^ wie gesagt, nach Möglichkeit werde ich mich nächstes Wochenende dran setzen ^^ Liebste Grüße ~ 16:12, 21. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Soweit so gut ^^ nur deinem Wunsch bezüglich der Vorlage kann ich leider nicht nachgehen :c die Vorlagen kommen aus dem WaCa Wiki (sie werden dort für die Character Arts genutzt) und dürfen auch nur dort verwendet werden :/ dasselbe gilt zum Beispiel auch für die Vorlagen aus dem englischen WaCa Wiki. Am besten schaust du dich nochmal bei den Linearts um, die ich dir verlinkt habe, ansonsten gibt es auch Artists, die sehr viele Vorlagen machen und wir haben hier nur einen kleinen Teil davon ausgestellt. Das beste Beispiel dafür ist WildpathOfShadowClan. Ansonsten hast du mir soweit alle Fragen beantwortet ^^ Liebste Grüße ~ 17:10, 21. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Ja, hier ist Erlenpfote�� Ich werde wenn ich Hilfe brauch, vielleicht auch mal bei dir vorbeischauen�� Danke für das nette Angebot! Lg, Erleadie auf Erde fällt 16:08, 22. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Okay, also wenn ich das richtig sehe, müsste ich dir vielleicht die Definition von "Lineart" und auch eine der Regeln hier etwas näherbringen :/ fangen wir mit der Regel an: Der Link führt mich zu einem vollendeten Bild, an dem nerukoSilver alle Rechte hat. In unseren Regeln bezüglich Fotos und Bildern steht geschrieben, dass Recolours nicht erlaubt sind. Wenn du also möchtest, dass ich das Bild aus dem Link nehme und das Aussehen von Hollyleaf und Fallen Leaves mit dem von Blattgrün und Funkenstern ersetze und den Hintergrund dementsprechend anpasse, wäre das Ergebnis ein Recolour, was nach unseren Regeln hier nicht gestattet ist. Wenn du möchtest, dass ich das Bild nehme und die Outlines einfach abmale, so ist das nach meiner Interpretation ein abgepaustes Bild und somit auch nicht erlaubt. Zumal ich sowas nicht machen würde, da der Sinn der Gefährtenbilder sein soll, mit freien Vorlagen zu arbeiten und nicht selbst Outlines machen zu müssen. Mit dem Unterpunkt der Recolour-Regel hätten wir außerdem auch die Sache mit den Vorlagen aus dem WaCa Wiki abgehakt. Jetzt mal zu ner genaueren Erklärung von Linearts: Wenn ich das richtig mitbekommen habe, gehörst du zu der Generation von Usern, die vermehrt "mobil" online im Wiki sind, das heißt via Tablet oder Smartphone. Versteh mich nicht falsch, daran ist überhaupt nichts Schlimmes, aber ich komme halt noch aus einer Zeit, in der man hauptsächlich mit einem Computer oder Laptop in den Wikis unterwegs war. Meine Arbeit in den Wikis, in denen ich aktiv bin, findet eigentlich nur am Laptop statt, außer Aktivitäten durchschauen, Nachrichten lesen und so, aber Bearbeitungen führe ich nur am Laptop durch. So ist es auch mit den Bildern. Es gibt für mich nichts Besseres, wenn es um Bilder für meine OCs oder CAs im WaCa Wiki geht, als vor dem Laptop zu sitzen und digital mittels Gimp und Photoshop die Vorlagen auszumalen. Es ist die künstlerische Freiheit, die es mir erlaubt, meine Muster selbst zu gestalten, wodurch jeder Charakter unterschiedlich aussieht, auch wenn zwei dieselbe Beschreibung haben sollten. Die einzige Einschränkung habe ich hier durch die Outlines der Vorlage, die ich aber zu einem gewissen Maß auch anpassen kann, zum Beispiel durch zerfetzte Ohren oder verfilztes Fell. Wenn ich immer noch ein Problem mit der Pose der Katze hab, nehm ich entweder eine andere Vorlage oder ich mach auch die Outlines selbst. Vorlagen sind ganz grob gesagt wie Ausmalbilder, man hat schwarze Linien, die eine Form vorgeben und das Innere malt man nach Belieben aus. Im Idealfall sind diese Outlines pixelig (Beispiel hier), was man an den klaren und harten Kanten erkennen kann, aber es gibt auch welche, die (jetzt driften wir in den Jargon der digitalen Kunst ab) mit einem Pinsel gemalt wurden, während die pixeligen mit einem Stift gezeichnet wurden. Die mit "Pinsel-Outlines" (Beispiel hier) erkennt man an den weicheren Kanten der Outlines. Das Dateiformat .PNG sollte meiner Meinung nach auf jeden Fall bei einer guten Vorlage gegeben sein, da mit .JPG/.JPEG weder "Pixel-Outlines" noch Transparenz möglich sind. Das Bild aus deinem Link beispielsweise hat auch "Pinsel-Outlines", aber es ist ohne die Verwendung einer Vorlage entstanden. Eine bereits große Auswahl an Vorlagen findest du hier, während hier auch Vorlagen von Wikiusern in den einzelnen Diskussionsfäden zu finden sind. Hier hingegen findest du jede einzelne Vorlage, die jemals im Wiki hochgeladen wurde. In den Unterkategorien sind diese auch noch zusätzlich nach Künstler aufgelistet. In manchen dieser Unterkategorien befinden sich keine Vorlagen selbst, sondern nur ein Link zur Seite des Künstlers, das liegt daran, dass eine Vorlage des Künstlers zwar in einem Bild hier im Wiki verwendet wurde, die Vorlage selbst jedoch nicht hochgeladen wurde. Ansonsten, wie gesagt, steht einem natürlich das ganze Internet frei, nach geeigneten Vorlagen zu suchen, aber es muss nunmal eine frei verwendbare Vorlage sein und keine, für die man bezahlen muss und auch kein vollendetes Bild. Hierbei würde ich dich auch bitten, zu beachten, dass ich dazu verpflichtet bin, eventuelle Unterschriften des Erstellers der Vorlage am Bild zu lassen, sodass diese sich also auch im fertigen Gefährtenbild finden lassen. Wenn du dir das mit dem Gefährtenbild anders vorgestellt hast, muss ich dich leider enttäuschen, aber es ist nunmal mein Projekt und ich bin nicht dazu bereit, gegen die Regeln eines Wikis oder eines Künstlers zu verstoßen, damit jemand ein tolles Bild davonträgt. Ich hoffe wirklich, du verstehst, dass ich das nicht böse meine und dir das nur erklären wollte. Liebste Grüße ~ 16:57, 22. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Re: ❤️ Hey, Erlchen�� Natürlich bin ich nicht wütend auf dich! Wie kannst du sowas denken�� Alsoo ich finds cool und hab echt Respekt dass du so eine Lüge eingestanden hast❤️�� Bin stolz auf dich❤️❤️ Und weißt du 1. du kommst hier für niemanden babyhaft rüber, ehrlich gesagt, klingst du schon MEGA reif für dein Alter und 2. ich war auch mal 12 und bin erst vor 2 Monaten 13 geworden und meine Freunde hier behandeln mich nicht anders als mit 12 und da würde ich schon nicht babyhaft behandelt❤️❤️ Also keine Sorge, du wirst hier nicht nur weil du 12 bist als Baby abgestempelt. Es werden dich immernoch alle gleich lieb haben. Deine SeniorenClan Wenn du es kannst und die Zeit dazu hast; Bitte! Denn ich komme irgendwie nicht so leicht in die Code-Ansicht mit einem „leicht“ zu langsamen Laptop bzw. per iPad. (Auch wieder sorry, für die nicht so schnelle Antwort, denn ich war nicht so recht online. ^^“) Danke Brezel! LG Mond Mond der auf Teich scheint (Diskussion) 23:15, 24. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Update: Ok, ich hab es jetzt doch geschafft, in die Code-Ansicht zu wechseln, danke für die Erklärung! :) -Mond Mond der auf Teich scheint (Diskussion) 07:35, 25. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Re: Linearts Hey :) erst einmal möchte ich mich entschuldigen, dass ich erst jetzt antworte, aber die beiden letzten Tage waren etwas stressig s: Dann freut es mich natürlich, dass ich dir das Thema Linearts ein bisschen näherbringen konnte :) aber nun zu der eigentlichen Frage: Die Base von NinaTheWolf (also die Vorlage aus dem ersten Link) ist definitiv ein verwendbares Lineart, ich persönlich nutze für meine Charaktere tatsächlich eigentlich nur die ^^ dafür musste ich wegen des weißen Hintergrunds zwar den Schriftzug etwas ändern, aber sofern er dran ist, geht das okay ^^ wenn ich für dein Gefährtenbild diese Base verwenden soll, müsstest du mir nur sagen, in welche Richtung die Charaktere schauen sollen, beide in untschiedliche Richtungen ist auch okay ^^ Bei der zweiten Vorlage, die du mir verlinkt hast (Warrior Cat love Free lineart), muss ich dich leider enttäuschen. Obowhl diese als Lineart deklariert ist, und rein theoretisch auch verwendbar ist, hat sie für mich persönlich keinen Wert, da es sich um eine .JPG-Datei handelt, wodurch die Outlines mit dem weißen Hintergrund verbunden sind und man so keine schönen Bilder erhält :c Also die Wahl liegt letzten Endes bei dir ^^ du kannst dich entweder für die NinaTheWolf-Vorlage entscheiden (es gibt übrigens auch eine Kurzhaar-Version davon) oder noch ein bisschen stöbern :) Liebste Grüße ~ 08:25, 25. Jul. 2018 (UTC) Re: Verflixte Verwandtschaft Hi Erlenlicht c: Schön, dass du es nochmal mit den Stammbäumen probierst. Ich habe jetzt ein paar Sachen ausgebessert. Die Position der Linien und Kästchen kannst du anpassen, indem du diese vertikalen Striche | hinzufügst (Positionen werden nach rechts verschoben) bzw. löschst (Positionen werden nach links verschoben). Ob deine Verschiebung ausreicht, kannst du vor dem Speichern sehr leicht mit der Vorschaufunktion überprüfen. Ich weiß jetzt nicht mit welchem Gerät du hier am Wiki bzw. mit welchen Editor du arbeitest. Aber bei mir am Laptop in der normalen Code-Ansicht findest du die Vorschaufunktion direkt über dem Speicher Button. Da gibt es ne Auswahl zwischen Mobil und Desktop. Am besten nimmst du die Option Desktop und klickst drauf. Dann kannst du dir anschauen, wie dein Stammbaum aussieht, wenn du ihn speichern würdest. Wenn du was anderes verwendest, dann kann ich mal schauen, ob ich die Vorschau dort finde oder du schaust mal selbst nach der Vorschaufunktion. Die sollte es nämlich überall geben. LG 10:52, 14. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Das kann ich gerne machen. Soll ich in dem Stammbaum auch gleich die Eltern und den Bruder von Grasbart an das erste Grasbart ranpacken, damit Grasbart und Farnschatten nicht mehr doppelt vorkommen? - 12:20, 14. Aug. 2018 (UTC) So die neuen Boxen sind hinzugefügt und genannte Charaktere an andere Positionen verschoben. LG 12:59, 14. Aug. 2018 (UTC) P.S.: Denk bitte daran mit vier Tilden zu unterschreiben ;) Re:Kojotenjunges Stammbaum Welchen meinst du denn? Es gibt verschiedene. EInmal die Kopfbilder von Tau, und dann noch http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Stammbaum ? Oder die http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Vorlage:Stammbaum1 ? 12:41, 14. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Geh auf bearbeiten dann findest du einen etwas anderen Code, als erstes das ist der Quellcode und den fügst du in die Seite ein und füllst Ihn aus. Dann geht es. Ach ja der dient aber nur dazu, halt die Vorfahren einer Katze aufzulisten. Alternativ nimm die von Tau erstellten Kopfvorlagen aber lass Ihr Copyright dran^^ 13:19, 14. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Geh doch mal bei Kojotenjunges Stammbaum auf Klassischer Editor und schau dir an wie ich es gemacht habe. Kopiers und füge es ein. Aber vergiss nicht die Namen durch deine zu ersetzen, ehe du speichserst. Alternativ mach ich dir das 13:28, 14. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Von welcher Seite reden wir? Ohne den Namen kann ich dir nicht helfen 13:45, 14. Aug. 2018 (UTC) Vorlage:Stammbaum1 Hey Erlenlicht, ich möchte mich natürlich nicht in die Gespräche anderer Leute einmischen, aber ich kam nicht umhin, das Gespräch zwischen dir und Kojote über den Stammbaum in "Tabellenform" mitzuverfolgen. Dabei habe ich auch herausgelesen, dass der Code, der auf der Vorlagenseite vorgegeben wird, nicht funktioniert und mir die Sache mal angeschaut. Das Problem war, dass der Vorlagenname im Verwendungscode Abstammung war, die Vorlagenseite jedoch Stammbaum1 heißt. Ich habe dies in der Kopiervorlage geändert (bei der Gelegenheit habe ich auch das überflüssige entfernt, aber das ist ja nebensächlich ^^) und nun funkitoniert der Verwendungscode wie auf der Seite angebenen. Das heißt, wenn du möchtest, kannst du die Stammbäume, die du mit diesem Prinzip gemacht hast, nun auch mit der eigentlichen Vorlage und ohne den komplizierteren Tabellen-Code machen :) Ich hoffe, ich habe nicht gestört, ich wollte da nur helfen ^^ Liebste Grüße ~ 14:48, 14. Aug. 2018 (UTC) P.S. Wenn du Abschnitte im Verwendungscode leer lässt, bleiben die Felder im Stammbaum auch leer und werden kleiner, wenn du jedoch die Abschnitte löschst, bleiben die Felder groß und werden mit den Abschnittsnamen (zum Beispiel wird der Abschnitt mmmm zu }, also wie man es auf der leeren Vorlage sieht), versehen. Wie gewünscht der Ersteindruck Diese Nacht werde ich nie vergessen. „Ahhhhh“ wann hören diese Schmerzen auf. Ich liege im Heilerbau. Um mir höre ich rufe von Schwalbenwind und Honigpfote. „Alles wird gut Rehherz, es ist gleich da.“ Was soll den gut werden. Ich bin eine kluge Katze, Steinstern wollte sogar dass ich zweite Anführerin werde. Aber die Familie geht vor. Ich kann nicht in der Kinderstube sein und zweite Anführerin. Dieses Kind hat mir diese große Gelegenheit genommen, jedoch wird es mir viel mehr geben. Plötzlich höre ich wie in Trance Schwalbenwind rufen „Es sind Zwei Jungen Rehherz.“ ZWEI! Ich dachte eines genügt aber gleich zwei das schaffe ich niemals. Plötzlich sieht Rehherz eine weitere Katze im Heilerbau „Hallo Rehherz.“ Ich glaub ich sehe nicht richtig. Das kann nicht sein. Ich habe noch nie zuvor eine Nachricht vom SternenClan bekommen. „Sonnenfrost“ sage ich erstaunt zu ihr. „Ja, ich wundere das du mich noch kennst, schließlich bin ich 3 Monde nach deiner Geburt gestorben.“ antwortet sie. Sie sieht mich mit ihren Grasgrünen Augen an. Ihr Fell ist komplett weiß, bis auf die schwarzen Ohren. „Ich muss dir Gratulieren zu deinen 2 Jungen Rehherz“ sagt Sonnenfrost zu Rehherz. „Du bist doch nicht nur hierhergekommen um mir zu gratulieren oder?“ „Nein Rehherz ich muss dich warnen, die Welt ist in großer Gefahr.“ Will sie mich für dumm verkaufen. Wir sind immer in Gefahr, egal ob durch Zweibeiner, Monster oder Dachse. „Einer deiner beiden Jungen wird großes Unglück über die Clans bringen und das andere wird gutes leisten. Einer wird von der Pfote des anderen getötet. Dies kann niemand ändern sogar der SternenClan nicht.“ prophezeit Sonnenfrost. „Und du darfst keinen davon erzählen wenn du nicht willst dass die Clans für immer untergehen.“ Das war der Prolog Toalgi29302 (Diskussion) 16:26, 20. Aug. 2018 (UTC)Toalgi29302 Schön^^ Ist richtig gut geworden, nur dass das BlitzClan Terri etwas größer sein sollte US dass das Lager des HeideClans in mitten eines kleinen Wäldchens liegt (das haben wir mal im Chat besprochen, bevor du da warst). LG 14:50, 2. Sep. 2018 (UTC) RPG Zuerst mal Hi :D Also es ist, meines Wissens nach, das alles passiert: Lichtjunges kann Visionen sehen und Geschehnisse schon vorher sehen. Lj hatte eine Vision: Lj befindet sich auf einer Heide wieder. Vor ihr nur Feuer. In der Ferne sieht 3 schemenhafte katzenförmige Gestalten. Eine wird von einer Gewitterwolke, aus der Blitz auf den Boden prasseln, begleitet. Die zweite Gestalt wird vom Mond bewacht. Die dritte Gestalt ist in gleisendes Licht getaucht und schreitet vorne voran. Plötzlich kommt eine Kralle aus dem Feuer und greift nach Lj. Doch bevor die Kralle sie erreicht, wird Lj von hinten gerufen. Sie wirbelt herum, sieht aber nur die KS (=Kinderstube). Als sie sich wieder umdreht, sieht sie nur das Lager vor sich. Als Lj dies dann Mond erzählen wollte begann sie in Trance zu prophezeihen: Eine Katze die nichts sehen kann, und ein wesen was nur quicken kann, einer vom anderen entführt, die befreiung lang dauern wird Währenddessen wird Rotney entführt. Darkniss hat ihn entführt und ihn bewachen auch mehrere Streuner. Lichtstern ist mit Blitzschlag zusammen und er hat ihr gesagt, warum er Klangherz verlassen hat. (Sie dreht leicht durch und gibt ihm auch zahlreiche Narben) Ich un Lichtstern haben ausgemacht, das ich ein paar Krieger eine Kampftechnik von nicht serh bekannten und umherziehenden Katzen lerne, weil mein OC sie mal gekannt hat und ein Mitglied der Hundestaffel (Gibt nen Artikel dafür im RPG-Wiki), Eiskralle, ist auch da um mich zu trainieren Und ich glaube das wars, das Blüte tot ist und Drache von Zweibeinern entführt wurde weiß du glaub ich schon? '''Edit: Der Text ist zur Hälfte von Toad und du solltest Leo nicht hetzen, denn ich weiß nicht ob du es weißt, aber so ein Thread ist mehr Arbeit als du glaubst. Ich war letztens im Chat mit ihr und sie schreibt seit heute Mittag ''an dem Ding und macht gleichzeitig auch noch ihre Arbeit und ist in den anderen Wikis aktiv. Naja, bis irgendwann mal, wenn du wieder ins Wiki darfst ^-^ 18:16, 2. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Siggi&Unfähigkeit.. Heloooooo Erlö^^ (Darf dich doch so nennen, grosses ich, höhö) Also, ich hätte dir die Codes ja geschickt, aber Tatze ist mal wieder zu unfähig^^"""""""" Jaaaa, das wars glaub ich^-^ Hdlulg, 14:20, 3. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Re.: Re.:RPG xD Naja, Leo hat es halt nicht leicht, weil auf ihr gerade doch etwas Druck ist und normalerweise ist der Aktuealles-Thread schon so gut wie fertig. :) Btw. wollte ich dir noch sagen, das das Bild richtig schön geworden ist! :3 Und ich freue mich, wenn du wieder mit rpgn kannst ;33 Glg 15:16, 3. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Was für ne Überschrift soll ich nehmen? xD So viel Fröhlichkeit D: Ich mag keine Fröhlichkeit (눈_눈) Und ich mag deine neue Sigi richtig :3 Hast du eigentlich noch Ferien? Ich hab sie noch diese Woche, nächste Woche nichtmehr ಠ_ಠ 17:44, 4. Sep. 2018 (UTC) ಠ_ಠ Das ist mein Gesicht gerade. Zwei Woche schon??!!?? Wo wohnst du denn bitte? o.O Ich wohne btw. in Österreich. Ich glaube, wir haben sowieso eine Woche länger Ferien. :D Und du klingst immer so positiv, wirklich. Eigentlich immer wie das Gegenteil von mir. (Ich bin immer negativ xp) Und sieh es positiv, du hast wenigstens keine längere Sperre bekommen. Im Chat ist sowieso gerade nichts los, also. C: 19:06, 4. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Nachricht Hallo Erlenlicht, Ich würde gerne etwas mit dir besprechen. Daher würde ich bitten, mir Uhrzeiten zu nennen, zu denen ich dich hier im Erfindungswiki im Chat antreffen kann, damit wir uns dort via PN unterhalten können. ~ 07:37, 5. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Okay, dann schick mir ne Nachricht, wenn du da bist, ich werde möglichst schnell kommen. Worum es geht, wirst du noch früh genug erfahren. ~ 14:02, 5. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Verwendungsrechte Hallo Erlenlicht, Vorlagen, die du in der "Linearts"-Kategorie findest, sind frei benutzbar - die einzige Regel dazu besteht darin, die Signatur (wenn denn überhaupt eine vorhanden ist), an der Vorlage zu lassen 17:13, 9. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Re:Freie Charaktere } reinschreiben, da du sonst keinen Text in die Box schreiben kannst, wenn du eine Nachricht verfasst. Genauso ist es beim |timestamp=, da du bei jeder Nachricht den Zeitstempel manuell mit fünft Tilden (~~~~~) hinterlassen musst. |timestamp=10:02, 11. Sep. 2018 (UTC)}} } |timestamp= } }} Verwenden kannst du die Vorlage dann so: Das mit dem Gefährtenbild wird schon hinhauen. Wie ich heute erfahren habe, fangen wir ab morgen mit der Weinlese an, was natürlich ungünstig und zeitraubend ist, aber allzu lange wird das Bild dennoch nicht brauchen. Ich versuche aktuell, meine Freizeit zwischen meinen 3 Hauptwikis (WaCa Wiki, Erfindungswiki und RPG Wiki) zu möglichst gleichen Teilen zu splitten und ich hab heute auch schon den Großteil der beiden Charaktere auf dem Bild fertig bekommen. Wird also :) Liebste Grüße |timestamp=16:46, 11. Sep. 2018 (UTC)}} Es ist, wie ich dir bereits geschrieben habe: Wenn eine Vorlage in der '''Linearts-Kategorie' ist, kannst du sie frei verwenden. Ich weiß nicht woher du hast, dass letzteres da stehen muss? Mein Name steht dort, weil ich diejenige war, die diese Vorlage von foxyko hochgeladen hab 18:15, 12. Sep. 2018 (UTC) RE: Eure Geschichten Ich habe keine Ahnung warum die das sagen. Wir haben in letzter Zeit eben wenig am Wiki getan aber es ist nicht geschlossen �� und du kannst natürlich gerne noch beitreten LG 11:15, 13. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Re:SternenClan im RPG-Wiki Hellow again (Re: RPG-Wiki-Dings) Hallo Miss Neugierig xD Also, Leo hat einfach viel zu tun und da hab ich sie gefragt, ob ich ihr Arbeit abnehmen könnte. Nach langem überlegen, was ich machen könnte, hat sie gesagt, ich kann Infoboxen einfügen. :3 Bis irgendwann C: 15:09, 14. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Die Seite wurde gelöscht, weil es sich dabei um ein Spiel handelte und für Spiele wurde extra ein Bereich hier im Forum eingerichtet. Das ganze habe ich auch als Kommentar darunter geschrieben zusammen mit dem Hinweis, dass ich die Seite am nächsten Tag löschen werden, aber ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du an diesem darauffolgenden Tag nicht online warst- Denk bitte in Zukunft einfach daran, dass alles, was keine Geschichte/Ort/Charakter/Clan/oder Ähnliches, nicht in einen Artikel oder eine Unterseite von einem Artikel gehört, sondern ins Forum ^^ Nebenbei bemerkt möchte ich dich auch noch darauf hinweisen, dass du in die Bildbeschreibung von dem Weltall-Bild, das du hochgeladen hast, keinen Quellenlink angegeben hast. Fotos, die in diesem Wiki keine Quellenangabe haben, werden gelöscht. 00:37, 15. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Re:Automatische Begrüßung Datei:Spark&Leaf.fürErlenlicht.byLeo.PNG Kleine/große bitte Hey Brezel, also erstmal, 1.kannst du bitte meine Geschichte Blattwirbels Geschichte Korrigieren ? 2. Kannst du bitte den Link in mein Profil stellen also wo die Infos über mich stehen ? 3.Wegen Sigi, also ich möchte den Text so: Brombeere (und dann hochgestellt) Wenn du zwischen zwei Sachen entscheiden musst, dann lass dein Herz entscheiden. Und das soll von Dunkelblau Hellblau werden und in der mitte Lila werden und wieder Hellblsu und wieder Dunkelblau Also DUnkelblau->Hellblau->Lila->Hellblau->Dunkelblau und bitte nicht so helles blau sondern bei Hellblau so mittel hell. Wäre mega lüüüb wenn du mir das machen könntest. Hdl deine Brombeere Ps: Ich brauche noch kein Cover xD Cover Omg haha du arbeitest als Blumentopf xD Also wegen Cover. Kannst du mir ein Cover machen mit Blattwirbel halt als Katzenkopf, und unten eine tote Katze die am Boden liegt und ein großer Kater und ein kleiner beugen sich über die Katze. Und der Hintergrund soll Lila bläulich sein. Und Blattwirbel sieht so aus : http://de.warriorcats-erfindung.wikia.com/wiki/Datei:85662694-FA58-4327-9772-442ED439529F.png Dankeschöööön Deine Beere oder Brombeere wie auch immer du micht nennen willst. Blattwirbel Hi Erle also das Bild von Blattwirbelthumb|Blattwirbel Und meine Geschichte ? Machst du das noch? -Blüte ~Cover Änderung Omg dankse fürs Cover, kann ich noch eine letzte bearbeitung ? also es soll wie das ersteBild sein, aber mit einer grau weissen Katze halt. BEi dem 2ten Bild ist halt noch weisser Nebel. Wäre Lieb Brombeerblüte2.0 (Diskussion) 17:28, 22. Sep. 2018 (UTC) . Nicht dein Ernst xD Die Zahl ist für Discord xD 7028 -Sterniii Partnerwiki Hallo Erlenlicht, zu diesem Zeitpunkt kann das Survivor Dogs Wiki leider noch keins unserer Partnerwikis werden. Wenn es aber ein bisschen ausgebauter ist, kann man es allerdings in Erwägung ziehen ^^ 12:02, 23. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Lösch es! Wieso gibst du deine Geschichte als meine aus ? Das meiste tue ich. DU machst ja nur Bilder usw. Oben vor der GEschichte und unten bei Kategorien steht: by Erlenlicht Geschichten. Lösch das bitte ! Brombeerblüte2.0 (Diskussion) 18:17, 29. Sep. 2018 (UTC) Danke Danke dass du es gelöscht hast Brombeerblüte2.0 (Diskussion) 16:14, 30. Sep. 2018 (UTC) ... Hey, müssen nach den Ferien reden!... /*...*/ -Sternchen /*...*/ Wie gesagt, erfährst du in der Schule. Es ist nichts schlimmes... 3: Ok, vllt schon, ich weiss es nicht ! Es ist eine wichtige Frage. -Sternchen Rly ?-.- Dieser Moment, wenn man kurz zum Kühlschrank läuft um sich essen zu holen, und den Computer anlässt. Dann kommt meine Sis und schreibt dumme Sachen. Das mit dem Reden hat sie geschrieben. *facepalm*. -.- -Sterniii Wollpelz Hi Erle. Ja ich habe Wollpeltz selbst gzeichnet und ich zeichne dir Schwarzblüte auch. Tut mir leid, dass ich erst jetzt gelesen habe.-- Tropfenschweif6 15:32, 17. Okt. 2018 (UTC)Tropfenschweif6 thumb|Schwarzblüte fertig-- Tropfenschweif6 15:32, 17. Okt. 2018 (UTC)Tropfenschweif6